


Control Issues

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Handcuffs, M/M, Mild Kink, Other: See Story Notes, Roleplay, Tags May Change, Top Jensen, season 10, some rough play, some schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 10 is winding up, emotions are running high so Jared plans for a relaxing weekend at home for him and Jensen. Unfortunately for Jared, someone has other plans and Jared finds himself playing with someone he wasn't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mild language and the usual warnings for explicit content. I'm not sure if it needs a light warning for light dub-con or not.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Beta'd By: Donathansshorty and lotrspnfangirl
> 
> Author Note: Okay, so the muse was struggling one day & decided it wanted to roleplay a little but then it and the characters got stubborn so I had to adjust a little, lol. There's not much plot in this one but I hope it came out okay for you guys. Enjoy!

**Control Issues**

If anyone would have told Jared Padalecki that this was how he’d spend his weekend, he would’ve told them they were crazy. He’d planned for both he and Jensen to do nothing but hide at the house they shared in Vancouver. He didn’t want to see a script, talk to anyone but Jensen, and maybe veg out playing video games if he couldn’t talk his way to convincing on edge co-star into a weekend of mindless sex.

He thought they’d had a good start going the first night; they’d been turned loose after something had gone wrong on the set they were scheduled to use. Jared had arranged for dinner to be delivered from Jensen’s favorite Italian restaurant shortly after they’d arrived home and while Jensen had showered, he’d set the table in the rarely used dining room; complete with candles and Jensen’s favorite music.

This past season had been hard on both of them and with their schedules being so overbooked, it had been difficult to find time to even talk to one another much less share quality time or hot sex unless it was a fast hand or blow job in the shower or some stolen kisses between lunch or takes.

Jensen had been getting edgier as the season wore on until Jared had started to notice his co-star, best friend, roommate and boyfriend was starting to distance himself from even him.

“Dean’s on edge, his mind is in a dark place, so my mind is on the fringe of that darkness too right now, Jay.” Jensen had tried to explain it one morning before they were picked up after he’d slept in one of the guest bedrooms instead of sharing the big Master bed with Jared like he had for the past nine years. “I’m worried if we have sex or if I wake up too suddenly, that you’ll end up hurt, even if you think you can take it. I love you. I love you and I won’t hurt you so… just give me time to work through all this crap. Okay?”

Jared understood what it was like to be so deep into your own head that it was hard to tell where _he_ started and where his character ended. He’d been there plenty of times in the ten seasons of Supernatural and he did understand Jensen’s worries. He just didn’t always like it, which was the reason he planned for them to do nothing, talk to no one, all weekend.

The dinner had been good; Jared loved to see Jensen’s normally stoic, ruggedly handsome face go bright with surprise and then pleasure whenever Jared managed to surprise him with something, and he’d worked damn hard to get dinner ordered, delivered and set up so he could surprise Jensen.

They ate sitting close together. There was no talk of the remaining few episodes or the emotions that would come for both of them. There was also no talk of too many cons coming up or anything else that was business related.

Jared had served, according to the exacting handwritten instructions of the restaurant owner’s wife, a fancy and rich dessert along with some type of frothy coffee that made Jensen laugh when Jared and the machine they hardly ever used got into a disagreement, and the younger actor decided he’d salt and burn the damn thing the next day.

By the end of the meal, Jared was falling asleep at the table until he felt warm lips caress his cheek while strong hands tugged him to his feet.

“Let’s get you to bed before you fall to sleep here and I have lug your ass up those steps.” Jensen’s voice was low, deep, but more relaxed than it had been all day, so Jared took it as a win and vowed to carry on with his relaxing weekend when he woke up.

Jared recalled he’d dropped face first to the bed, felt Jensen tug his boots and jeans off while muttering about a clingy octopus because, as Jared dimly knew, he could be clingy when exhausted and wanted Jensen in bed with him.

“I promise, I’ll hold you tonight. But promise me that no matter what happens when you wake up, that you will trust me to take care of you.” Jensen’s words were soft as he pressed light kisses along Jared’s shoulders after managing to pull his t-shirt off over his head, despite the younger man being basically dead weight. “Promise me, Jared.”

Now as he replayed those barely heard words and his own grunt in return, Jared guessed he had been warned that something might be up with his boyfriend. That Jensen had plans of his own that Jared had not even been aware the man had made.

And of course he trusted Jensen. Jared had trusted Jensen Ackles from the first second they met. He’d trusted him as his co-star, his friend, and now as his lover. There was no other person on this planet that Jared trusted as much as he did Jensen, so of course he’d promised.

That wasn’t the problem as Jared saw it now. Jensen he trusted and would trust his life with. The man with him now though? This wasn’t Jensen and that’s where Jared’s fear was coming from as he kept shifting his eyes between the lean, ruggedly handsome man and the metal cuffs that Jared woke up to find trapping his wrists to the headboard.

Waking up cuffed to their bed wasn’t exactly new to the younger man since he and Jensen had long since crossed the line from vanilla to kink by the third year of their secret relationship. Of course they’d never gone too far, despite Jared saying he was willing, but Jensen had always held back out of concerns for Jared being hurt if things went too far.

Now Jared wondered just how far things would go because the second he managed to make his still sleep filled brain focus on the fact that he was not only cuffed to the bed but he was _naked_ and cuffed to the bed with his legs spread so his ankles could also be tied. He started to realize the emotional strain of playing a much darker Dean Winchester had caused Jensen to need to vent.

He woke up fully as he laid eyes on the man in the bedroom with him and realized just how badly he’d misjudged this situation. His eyes trailed over the denim jeans, the flannel button down shirt over a black t-shirt, and hard glittering green eyes that met his and did not belong to Jensen Ackles. No, Jared knew he was looking into the face of Dean Winchester, and that took this game to a whole other level.

“I plan to gag you so before I do, ask the most important question that you might have swirling around that big brain, kiddo.” Dean’s voice was deeper, gruffer, and slightly more gravelly than Jensen’s normal voice was but lately it was even colder as the man himself got harder. When he spoke to Jared now it did little to reassure the actor that his co-star might just be playing a little more than usual.

“Where’s Jensen?” Jared had a dozen things he could ask but the one most important to him was that one. He saw an eyebrow lift but couldn’t tell if it was out of surprise or amusement that he’d chosen that question to ask.

“Around,” Dean replied easily while digging into the box that was kept hidden in the back of the closet to go through various sex toys they’d collected since deciding to experiment a little. “That’s what you want to ask me about?” His lips curved into the slow smirk that Jared knew was given when the hunter was amused. “Instead of asking what I might have planned for you or why I’m in control, you use that one question to ask about him. Why?”

“Because I love him and I have to hope whatever caused him to give into the need to bring you off set and into our bedroom has to be something Jen needs.” Jared hoped he sounded calmer than he actually felt when saying this because he did know the danger roleplaying like this put him in. With Jensen, he knew what to expect and how far the man would go but considering how dark Dean had become this season, how cold and cruel he had been early on, Jared feared both the length he’d go and because unlike with Jensen, there’d be no real emotion attached.“He asked me to trust him. I trust _Jensen_ to not go too far with this.”

The damn annoying smirk, that had so often made Sam want to slug his brother in Jared’s opinion, now made him wish he had a hand free to do just that when it was aimed at him. Dean placed the box on the floor after choosing several items; items that had Jared both interested and concerned.

“The problem with that idea, kiddo, is I’m not Jensen and… my idea of fun and games with you is a lot different than his have been so far,” Dean returned with a low laugh that reminded Jared more of when the demon had been in control than even Dean himself. “Now, you’re starting to catch on, Padalecki,” he added as if either reading Jared’s thoughts or seeing them on his face. Strong fingers caught Jared’s jaw to hold it still when Jared went to jerk it free.

“Nope, none of that,” Dean growled in a tone that was pure danger, leaning closer until their faces were just inches apart. “I’m in control. I say what you’ll do, when you’ll do it, and if you’re a good boy you might come out of this weekend without too many bruises. Oh… did I forget to mention that I own this ass all goddamn weekend?” Dean’s lips curved into a dangerous smile a second before his lips crashed down on Jared’s in a hard kiss that made Jared gasp. “All weekend long, sweetheart. You belong to me and we’ll be testing a few of those limits you and lover boy never crossed.”

Jared felt fear at the obvious, growled, promise. He felt fear at not knowing just how far into character Jensen might’ve slipped, or who really was in control here. But while he felt fear, while he was nervous, he also felt a little bit of excitement.

“I trust you both,” he said once the kiss was broken and he managed to suck in air a moment before a ball gag was shoved between his teeth and tightly hooked behind his head. He winced a little at how the gag stretched his mouth and at how tight it was fastened, but struggled to not panic because Jared knew panicking now would not be a good thing.

Hard eyes stared at him for a long moment before Dean leaned down close enough so that his lips were against Jared’s ear. His whisper had Jared tensing before slowly managing a nod to indicate that he understood what had been said.

“Good boy,” the hunter murmured as he drew back to stand up and began to slowly shed the flannel shirt. He let his eyes slide over Jared’s body with a low hum of approval. “Has he ever told you that he’d had visons of that body in his bed from the first time he actually saw you?” he asked, almost casually, as if they were having a normal conversation and he wasn’t doing a slow strip tease in front a cuffed and gagged Jared. “Oh, that scene on the bridge pretty much finished it, but he had some pretty wicked thoughts about you and Eric’s desk that I bet he hasn’t shared yet has he?”

Jared shook his head while trying to remember he had to keep breathing through his nose despite being distracted as the black t-shirt, one that looked to be one that Dean had worn about four seasons ago, was pulled off slowly to reveal inches of toned, tanned skin that immediately had Jared’s fingers itching to touch.

“Y’know, in a lot of ways Jensen and I are alike… shoot me a bitch face and you will regret it.” Dean growled when he caught the way Jared’s eyes were about to roll. “Ask yourself where he gets all the angst and crap that he pours into making me the way I am after ten damn long years, kiddo. Now ask yourself that if after doing that for ten long years, if it wasn’t time for him to loosen the reins a little and show you the other things he and I have in common.”

The t-shirt dropped and long fingers moved to flip open the button on the jeans before he sat on a chair he dragged closer to the bed to remove the worn boots and socks; he made no move to remove the denim. “You guys have been playing kinky for years without actually taking the next step because that annoying side of your boyfriend always pulled back out of fear. Well, he’s not in control now. I am. And we’re going to play this game by my rules,” he drew his fingers up Jared’s leg slowly, watching the younger man’s face before flicking amused eyes down to see that Jared’s cock was definitely taking an interest in this activity. “Yeah, you want this. I figured you would but… it won’t be that easy.”

Dean reached down to remove a bag that had been shoved under the bed that Jared hadn’t known was there. He dumped its contents out on Jared’s bare stomach, just to get the reaction he figured he would. “I brought my own toys since what you have is still a little vanilla for what I’ve been dreaming of doing to this hot, hard, long body since the first time _I_ saw you.”

The cock and ball restraint had Jared tensing, head starting to shake in refusal. He groaned as fingers grabbed a handful of hair to yank his head back.

“What part of ‘my rules’ don’t you get, kiddo?” Dean growled harshly while maintaining the grip on Jared’s long, dark hair until wary hazel eyes slowly moved to meet his to see not a shred of either the gentleness Jensen had always shown him, or what he knew the man’s character was capable of at times. “I said you didn’t get a vote in what we do or… what I do to you. You just do it and if you do it well enough… I might actually let you come sometime… but not too soon.”

Jared groaned softly but knew not to pull away until he felt the fingers loosen their grip to slide down his chest. He and Jensen had played with cages before, but not this kind. This one would also hold his balls while curving his cock up a little more than even looked comfortable, but if he was dealing with the side of Dean that got called on to play the really dark scenes, then he guessed that was the point.

There’d be no comfort, no light teasing jokes, little touches or soft words between them right now. This was not Jensen. This was the side of Dean that Hell, Purgatory, and the damn Mark of Cain had created and Jared slowly realized with dread that he’d be lucky if the damn cock cage was all he ended up wearing that weekend.

**\----**

“Please… God, please…”

“Please what, kiddo. Tell me and maybe this time I’ll be nice and let you come.”

Jared was only barely coherent by this point on a late Sunday evening but he was cognizant of one real hard fact: this version of Dean Winchester was not anything like how the man who played him was or how the character himself normally was when not under the effects of the Mark. This guy was an asshole, with a hell of a lot more patience than Jensen came close to ever having in the bedroom.

Jared’s fear of the cock cage not being the only thing used on him that weekend proved true as he soon learned that first day. The damn plug that Dean worked up inside his ass, with very little stretching, was one size too big for Jared to take with very little prep, but he was relieved to see the man generously using lube on it before taking his own damn sweet time working it up into his ass from where he lay on his back.

“I could put you on your side or stomach for this, but I want to watch your face as I slide this baby into your ass slowly.” Dean’s lips licked and bit over Jared’s heaving chest as he worked the plug up until it was finally flush with both Jared’s ass as well as his prostate. “Hmmm, you took that so good for me, kiddo.” He licked over a hard nub on Jared’s chest before grazing it with his teeth, making the already over sensitized young man jump and instinctively pull on the cuffs holding his wrists. “How’s the feel in your ass? Tight? Big? Like he feels when he fucks you, or like I will if I decide to? Your balls don’t look too happy here. What happens if I squeeze…”

Jared had been strung out just from the plug being inserted on top of the rough, sex-and-honey deep voice that talked filth and promises the whole time. The moment calloused fingers touched his heavy, trapped balls to squeeze them, he forgot he was gagged; nothing but muffled cries came out as he tried to convey a useless message to his tormentor.

He used to think it would be hot if he and Jensen had sex while role playing their characters. Jared still kind of thought that, so long as Dean was the Dean who gave a damn and not the one who was in control currently.

Jared’s body was so on edge, his mind so clouded with a combination of lust and fear that it didn’t click right away that the fingers had dropped the moment his cries changed in tone. It took several moments for Jared to realize Dean was merely sitting beside him, one hand on his chest while his other was kept out of sight beside him.

Once his body began to adjust to the feeling of the long, thick and hard plug filling his ass and also pressing against his prostate if he even so much as twitched with the way it was inserted and how he was forced to lay, Jared was slowly able to relax a little.

He didn’t dare relax fully because every time he thought he could, Dean would change the rules or pull something else out of either his bag of tricks or their box of toys.

The rest of Saturday had Jared struggling to catch up and learn rules that he very quickly deduced made him glad that he and Jensen never played like this.

By the time he was allowed to sleep that night, his chest had an array of light little scratches from the tiny finger claws that had him both turned on and scared because it was easy to see if one was pressed _just_ a little too hard he could be cut badly.

One trailed down his chest, over his trembling stomach, pressing hard enough over his skin to draw a fine line of blood. But before he could start to panic more than he was, he couldn’t push back the moan that came at the feel of hot lips closing over the cut to run wet kisses over it.

It was the swirl of a tongue into his belly button that had him thrashing in his bonds with a combo of muffled moans and curses as that action also had the plug hitting his prostate and making his trapped cock and balls even angrier.  

The low throaty chuckle sounded amused as the skilled tongue teased Jared until he was straining more in his bonds. His balls had filled so much that they were now painful, but he knew it was useless to try to find a way to point that out and prepared himself for a night of no sleep and more torment. Jared was actually surprised when suddenly Dean pulled back from kissing his stomach, while feathering his fingers along the very sensitized skin between groin and thigh, to stare at Jared closely.

Jared was trying to settle down, to work his body back to a semi-calm state to try to ease the need in his trapped cock and balls, when he was stunned. Suddenly both the cage and the rings holding his balls were gone.

“Do you think you’ve been good enough so far for me to let you come once?” Dean asked with a teasing smirk, reaching up to catch a handful of hair. This time the tug wasn’t painful but it did have the same effect on Jared that it always did when Jensen pulled his hair and he wanted to nod; hell, he’d beg if he could but had a hunch that wouldn’t work with this man. “I could leave you hard and wanting all night,” he leaned up to run his lips over Jared’s jaw before moving back to his ear. “Come if you want but do it before I put the ring on and you’re only getting my voice telling you the things your boyfriend considered doing a few times to help you, starting… now.”

Jared swore the next time he and Jensen played he wouldn’t complain at his boyfriend’s slowness to bring him off; at least he trusted Jensen to let him come. But he didn’t have that trust right now. He nodded in agreement while silently praying his cock and balls had been tormented enough to not need any coaxing.

Usually Jared came on Jensen’s cock or with his hand or mouth. There had been times he could climax without being touched, but that was usually only if they’d been drinking and playing. He knew he was hard right then but he also wasn’t relaxed, so he wasn’t sure he could under the intense stare that was leveled at him.

As it turned out, either Jensen had been reading some really kinky Wincest fan fiction without him knowing it or his boyfriend had an even more colorful imagination than he’d ever thought.

Dean’s voice was low, husky, and pure sin as it whispered in Jared’s ear things that the younger man had never even considered before and a couple had his eyebrows climbing back as he didn’t even know a few of those could be done… much less were actually legal in Canada.

Jared wasn’t sure how much of what was being said Jensen might have actually thought and what was being made up, but right then he was just focusing on using the graphic stimulus being whispered into his ear while hot lips licked around the shell before teeth bit gently on his earlobe; it was that last thing that had him coming with a muffled shout.

“Good boy,” Dean murmured as he eased back to watch Jared work through his orgasm, hot eyes raking over Jared’s body as white strips of come hit his stomach before taking the cock in his hand to give it a few strong strokes to help the weakening younger man work through his climax. “He’s right. You are so goddamn hot when you come like this.”

If the softly spoken words penetrated Jared’s sexed out mind, he didn’t let on. The climax had hit him harder than he’d been expecting. He was half certain he passed out somewhere before the end of it though because when he came to it was to the feel of a warm cloth wiping over him.

Prying a heavy eye open to try to place what was happening he felt something touch his lips and realized the gag was gone and a straw was being offered.

“Drink,” the gruff voice told him that Jensen wasn’t back in control yet and a small piece of Jared wondered if he’d be allowed to sleep at all or if this game would carry on all night. “Drink the water, then go take a shower and anything else you need to do in there, but do not jerk off again. Then we’ll talk about sleeping.”

Jared wasn’t sure he was awake enough to do much more than take a cold shower but since he hadn’t been expecting the offer he merely nodded, not trusting his voice yet.

He took a cold shower to hopefully help whatever was to come during the night. By the time Jared was finished in the bathroom and had stepped back out, he had to blink at the pizza box that was sitting on the bed as well as cans of soda and water even though he knew they had beer downstairs.

“I don’t think he’d like it if I didn’t feed you, so eat,” Dean said from where he sat on the edge of the bed, eyes moving over Jared’s body to smirk at the towel around his waist. “You know that’s coming off the second you get close to me right?”

“Yeah, but can it stay while we eat?” Jared didn’t relish dropping hot pizza sauce on any part of his body. “Can I ask you something?”

“Don’t make me regret taking the gag out, kiddo,” Dean replied but gave a one shouldered shrug as Jared sat down slowly on the bed to take a piece of pizza that smelled as delicious as it looked. “What?”

“When’s Jensen coming back?” Jared wasn’t sure what was better, the taste of the pizza hitting his tongue after not eating all day or his earlier orgasm. Right then it was a tie. “And whatever made him let you out… was it something I did? Was what we were doing not… enough or… ummm.”

Sharp, hard eyes shot up as the hunter stared at him for a long moment before Jared noticed him sliding one hand out of sight and realized he was clenching it but not wanting him to see the action. The edge of danger was evident and just as Jared was about to ease his slice of pizza back into the box, his stomach knotting, the man’s other hand closed over his thigh to squeeze it tightly but not with enough force to hurt.

“Jensen’ll be back when I’m done playing with you,” Dean replied simply but then frowned a bit more than he had been all day. “As for those other things you asked? No, this has nothing to do with anything you did or that he was unhappy with what you guys were doing. It’s… complicated to explain, but he will. Remember what he asked you to do?”

“Trust him,” Jared sighed. “I do. It’s just… weird.” He looked from under his lashes to watch the bare chest of what was basically his friend and wished he could touch him. He didn’t think this side of Dean Winchester would allow that. “I… I guess neither Sam nor I like how the Mark is making either you or Jensen.”

“Yeah, this damn possessed tattoo is a huge pain in everyone’s ass, but I think you know how that turns out.” Dean finished his own slice of pizza before nudging another into Jared’s hands as if wanting to be sure he ate enough. “It will get better. Sam and I will get better and Jensen will always be there with you through the crap; just like you’re there for him. Now, eat because I won’t promise breakfast.”

Jared figured that much was true, both the statement about breakfast and how he and Jensen were always there for one another; both on set and off. He figured he just had to survive the night and hopefully Jensen would be back in the morning.

He finished his pizza, the can of soda he’d been given, and took the offer to use the bathroom again as a way to steady his nerves before stepping back into the bedroom to see the cuffs being tossed casually in the air.

“Don’t trust me to not choke you in your sleep if you leave me uncuffed?” Jared asked but didn’t fight the man. Instead he simply moved to lie back on the bed and went to raise his arms again only to have his wrists caught. “Huh?”

“No, I don’t because you’re too much like Sam would be in a situation like this and would try that stunt.” Dean smirked while hooking one cuff on Jared’s wrist before motioning for him to put his hands behind his back so he could hook the other cuff. “You can lay on your side if you want, either facing or away from me, but I will know if you try to leave this bed for anything. And just so you don’t get any cute ideas about rubbing off on the bed tonight…” he smirked as Jared groaned and a cock ring was placed at the base of his cock and hooked. “I’m the only one who gets to make you come, kiddo. So get some sleep. Trust me, you’ll need it.”

Jared had no idea what the man meant or what his Sunday would bring but figured that by Sunday night he would willing to do nearly anything just so the asshole would take the ring off and fuck him for real.

He fell to sleep a lot faster than he thought he would given the circumstances he was in. Jared tensed during the night after he woke up with the start of a bad dream that he’d been having the last couple weeks since they got handed the finale script.

He remembered quickly, when he couldn’t move his hands from behind his back, that he was on his own as far as dealing with the effects. Jared tried to be as quiet as possible because the last thing he wanted was to be mocked by the very character who is supposed to kill him in a few days – or kill Sam anyways.

On most nights if Jared woke up, he knew he could turn and Jensen would be there; usually awake by now since it never failed to amaze Jared that his friend seemed to have a sixth sense for that type of thing. On this night, he knew Jensen wasn’t with him and this harder Dean wouldn’t give a crap, so Jared worked on taking slow breaths and remembering what Jensen had told him regarding that scene.

Jared wasn’t aware that he was twisting his wrists in the cuffs until an arm dropped over him and he felt the hard, lean body press against him from behind as Dean moved closer.

A knee slipped between his legs but made no move to ease up as if to tease him or rub his cock. It just gave the man behind him a way to hold Jared back against his chest and while his cuffed hands could feel the evidence of Dean’s cock stiffening at the closeness, even through the material of the sleep pants he’d slipped into while making Jared stay naked except for the blanket, Dean didn’t make a move to make this anything sexual.

Jared had tensed at this and laid still to wait for the rough voice to say something mocking, only to feel a hand settle in the center of his chest while warm lips touched the back of his neck.

“It’s okay, kiddo. It’s just a dream,” Dean murmured from behind him. “Go back to sleep,” he urged while letting his hand rest on Jared’s chest, slowly feeling his breathing slowing down and while Jared never did relax fully, he did finally hear him drift back off with a soft whisper. “Yeah, he knows that. He loves you too and will tell you that soon.”

That couldn’t come soon enough for Jared now. He’d woken up cuffed to the bed again with his legs loose, but he’d been growled at about moving them more than the surly hunter wanted.

Since waking up this morning with hot lips sucking on his nipples and strong fingers stroking his trapped cock, Jared had lost count of how many times he’d begged this man to let him come or to stick his dick in his ass and fuck him.

Dean had merely chuckled and teased Jared mercilessly all that day in various sexual games, both on and off the bed; games that both stunned Jared and made him that much eager to get the damn ring off his cock and be allowed to come.

Jared’s cock was red, weeping, engorged and angry looking. He could tell Dean’s cock wasn’t much better since even when he’d rimmed him in the shower earlier, the man hadn’t taken his own pleasure; which still confused Jared.

Dean had tormented, teased him; he’d strung Jared’s body out since Saturday morning until it was now ready to snap. Jared knew he’d be able to come untouched or without Dean’s cock in his ass. There was something in the more surely tone, the rougher hands and how Dean bit down on Jared’s collarbone hard enough to leave a mark – a mark that would be hard to explain tomorrow morning in makeup—that told Jared Dean was also reaching the end of his rope.

Now, Jared didn’t think he couldn’t take any more. His balls were heavy, aching, while his cock was still trapped by the ring to keep him from finding any relief.

“Please… God, please…”

Dean shoved Jared’s legs up, positioning his cock _finally_ at the hole’s opening to ease just the mushroom head up past the rim. His face was tight with emotions held in check, with a need that made the man look even more dangerous than he might already be, and he reached down to grab Jared’s jaw to make him look at him.

“This what you want, kiddo?” he asked tightly in a voice that was deeper, rougher as if he was fighting for some control. “You want this dick in your ass? You want to feel his cock splitting you in two?”

“Yes, damn you!” Jared was too strung out to care if he yelled or that he might end up gagged again, because he’d seen the gag returned to the nightstand. “Fuck me! Do whatever the hell you came here to do and then get the fuck out and give me back my boyfriend! I want Jensen! I want to feel his hands on me! I want his voice in my ear when I have a nightmare! I want him to fuck me into the damn mattress. I want his hand on my cock making me come! I want… I want…”

Glittering green eyes watched him intensely. “Tell me,” Dean growled, fingers digging into the soft flesh of Jared’s jaw to meet hazel eyes that looked too huge for comfort, but also wet with unshed tears of frustration, fears and emotions that Jared had been trying to keep from Jensen ever since their plot had gotten darker and his boyfriend had closed off from him. “Damn it, Jared! Tell me!”

It didn’t dawn on Jared that this was the first time since waking up to his boyfriend’s character in charge that his name had been used. He was too far on the line to breaking emotionally and physically so when the sharp deep voice snapped so did Jared.

“Jensen! I want Jensen, damn you!” he yelled, inwardly knowing he needed to shut up but unable to right then as he met the furious glare that stared back at him. “Not just now but all the time! I want _my_ Jensen back! I want this damn, dark, Dean crap over so maybe _my_ Jensen will be back and I can see him smile and laugh like he used to before the plot… before you got so dark it started making him act like you and hate me like you hate Sam! I… just want him… Jen…” Jared was unaware of the tears he was shedding until his voice choked off and then he suddenly tried to fight, needing to put distance between himself and…

“Jay.”

That name did break through the emotions and fog of Jared’s brain. His eyes, which had been hidden as he’d slammed his eyes shut to avoid seeing the expected sneer at this confession, snapped back open to feel his breath catch in his throat.

The clear and obvious differences between Dean Winchester and Jensen Ackles were huge. It was how Jared had known who he’d been dealing with on Saturday morning. Now it was how he could tell that a switch had been thrown and the hunter was gone and his co-star, best friend, and lover was back in control. Jared wasn’t sure which one he’d rather face.

He’d tried to keep that entire confession inside, to avoid making things tougher on Jensen as he tried to cope with the stress of their schedules, the darker plot, and what had been happening between their characters. Jared had buried his fears and worries. Now after nearly two days of sexual tension and concern, they’d come out and he didn’t know what to do or say as he blinked his eyes clear to see calm, gentle green eyes, and a softer edge to Jensen’s rugged face as his fingers gentled on his jaw, sliding up to brush away the tears on Jared’s cheeks.

“Jensen…” Jared wasn’t sure what to say or do right then. A piece of him wanted to explain to his boyfriend that this wasn’t what it looked like, as if he’d been caught cheating. Another piece just wanted Jensen to touch him. That was the piece that won out after a brief inner struggle. “Be mad at me later. Right now, just please for the love of God… fuck me?”

“I’m not angry with you, Jay.” Jensen reassured him in the tone of voice that told Jared his boyfriend was turned on and just as eager as he was. “And, yeah, I will make love to you with pleasure.”

It never failed to make Jared’s heart beat faster when Jensen corrected the term since to him, unless it was pure, angry sex, it was never anything but making love. Right then Jared was still so on edge he wasn’t sure he wanted slow. He also hoped Jensen removed the damn cock ring soon but just as he was about to mention that he felt his whole body light up.

Between the plug as well as everything else that had been done to stretch him Jared’s ass needed no other prep so when Jensen’s hips snapped forward his long thick and ready cock went into tight heat with very little resistance.

“Fuck, Jay!” Jensen groaned at the feel of Jared’s inner muscles closing around him. He forced his body to slow down despite the burning need to claim that he’d felt all goddamn weekend.

The decision to let Dean out hadn’t been an easy one for Jensen to make but he’d been at his wits end trying to get Jared to open up to him about what was behind the steady nightmares and what the younger man was burying.

Jensen realized early on that this season was going to be hard on both of them. That wasn’t unusual for them. The fighting between the brothers wasn’t anything new, even though they were basically working together this season after the first few episodes. It was when the season amped up, the storyline with the Mark began to get heavier, and the emotions began to start coming home with him, that he noticed Jared’s nightmares began again.

After so long of working together, of living together both as co-stars and then as lovers, Jensen knew every side of Jared; he knew something was bothering the younger man. Jensen knew he’d allowed too much of Dean to come home at times, he knew he’d been allowing his emotions and the stress to enter into their personal lives, and he’d tried to pull back at those times when it felt the strongest to avoid saying or doing anything to hurt Jared.

He thought he’d explained that but after hearing some of what he had that weekend, Jensen realized he hadn’t made things plain enough and had hurt his friend anyway. Now he needed to fix that but first he planned to fix Jared’s other problems.

It honestly surprised Jensen that despite using the plug on Jared, despite playing in the shower earlier, that he was still a little tight for him. Not enough to hurt him though and Jensen could tell by Jared’s face right then that if he went to pull back and the man had his hands free, he’d probably hit him. With a slow smile, he leaned up to catch Jared’s mouth in a searing kiss while giving the final thrust that brought them flush.

Jared groaned into the kiss, lips parting to allow Jensen’s tongue to plunge in deep to explore and play while trying not to yank his shoulders out of their sockets in a sudden need to have his hands free to touch. Jensen’s cock hit his prostate with each solid thrust of his hips until he felt the man shudder a second before he felt the feeling of warmth feeling him.

Jensen hadn’t planned to climax this soon even though his body had been on edge since Saturday. He’d taken the edge off a few times by rubbing off on the bed while teasing Jared but he’d deliberately held off climaxing until he could be with Jared and as himself.

Originally, Jensen’s plan had been for Dean to give Jared a weekend of kink and rough sex since he did know his boyfriend enjoyed a little rough stuff. But it hadn’t taken him long to realize playing, teasing, tormenting Jared was fine but there was no way in hell even his character self was having sex with Jared. So he’d adjusted his plan a little and now knew he had to relieve his own needs before seeking to take care of the red, angry looking dripping cock that was leaking furiously as it was trapped between them while he moved.

“Jensen… please.” Jared groaned as his lips tried to follow Jensen’s when he eased back, and he was tugging at the cuffs that held his wrists above him. “Need to come. Please, take it off and… hmm, God, I need to feel you make me come.”

The voice was ragged, worn out, so Jensen knew he might’ve let this get too far out of hand and would probably be making up all sorts of lies to the brass on set tomorrow for why Jared would be dead on his feet. “Shh, I have you, babe,” he promised while laying soft kisses along Jared’s face, down his jaw and throat as he gave another few thrusts until finally feeling his orgasm slowing and easing out; smiling at the words of discontent he heard at the loss of connection.

“No, I’m not leaving. I am going to take the ring off and make you feel so damn good. Just try to calm down for me.” Jensen urged as he stretched long legs back out on the bed, laying between them and letting his tongue lick over Jared’s quivering stomach, groaning at the taste of precome on his tongue after licking over Jared’s body to hear words coming out now that told him this wouldn’t take too long.

“You were so good this weekend, Jay. I know it probably scared you or worried you, but I promise I’ll explain later,” he said in a low husky voice while lifting his head to see lust blown eyes that just had a ring of hazel showing now. “I know you’ll probably come the moment I touch you and that’s fine. You deserve this and so much more. I’ll give you that too as soon as you wake back up. Now just relax and enjoy watching me suck you off.”

“Fuck!” Jared’s head hit the pillows after he’d tried to lift it to watch Jensen but the moment he realized what his boyfriend was about to do he knew he’d probably come the moment the cock ring was removed. “Jen, I won’t last for… oh my God!”

He felt fingers quickly release the ring and it was all Jared could do not to climax right then and there. He knew it wouldn’t take long this time but he did at least want a moment to enjoy watching and feeling Jensen’s mouth as it slid over the head of his weeping and engorged cock to move down with a slowness that had Jared shivering with need.

The first time Jared had a blow job had been in High School and it hadn’t impressed him. He hadn’t been expecting much the first time Jensen offered. The fact that Jensen had told him early on in their pre-relationship days that he didn’t like to blow anyone had told Jared this was a moment and to go for it. Watching his co-star’s mouth stretch around his cock had been hot but then when Jensen actually could deep throat him without issue had blown Jared’s mind.

It still did. So as he managed to pry his eyes back open to see Jensen’s glittering dark green eyes watching him as his mouth slid lower to begin to suck him, fingers of one hand easing between his spread legs to gently squeeze his full balls, his other hand rubbing a trembling thigh to soothe Jared even though they both knew only one thing would soothe him right then.

Jensen’s tongue slid over Jared’s cock as he went up and down with a slow intent. He heard Jared’s voice break as he began to mutter words that made no sense but Jensen got the drift. He’d actually expected the younger man to come the moment his tongue licked over the sensitive nerve on the underside of his cock but yet so far Jared was holding…

Lifting his eyes to catch Jared’s, Jensen moved a hand to give a thumb’s up gesture before pulling back until just the head was between his lips and he moved the tip of his tongue over the slit. He felt the balls in his other hand tightening and caught a rabid nod that told him Jared understood, inwardly groaning and also feeling his own cock hardening again at the thought that Jared had still managed to hold back his orgasm as if seeking his permission.

Once that had been silently given and his tongue swept over the slit again, Jensen felt the hard shudder go through Jared. Then, he heard a ragged voice shout his name a second ahead of the first taste of hot come hitting his tongue, and Jensen relaxed his throat to swallow while keeping his fingers light on Jared’s cock above where his lips were locked in order to help him milk the well-earned climax for as much pleasure as possible.

Jared’s body hit the peak of endurance but he still tried to hold back until he saw Jensen’s thumb come up. When he felt the swirl of Jensen’s tongue over his slit, that was it. He felt his balls draw up, he heard himself shout Jensen’s name, and then his orgasm hit hard and fast.

He fought the need to thrust his hips up, not wanting to choke Jensen, and fought to keep his eyes open to watch the man as he hollowed his cheeks as he suckled. It was always hot for Jared to watch Jensen blow him but the times he swallowed and he was alert enough to watch, helped get him over the final cliff until he finally slumped back with a soft whimper.

His cock was now sensitive to touch so the feel of Jensen’s fingers now brought more pain than pleasure but Jared was too wiped out to find his voice to say this; not that he had to.

Jensen sensed the moment it was time to pull off even before he heard that soft whimper of pain as Jared’s body went lax under him. He pulled off with a went pop before moving up the bed to catch Jared’s blissful looking face between his palms to kiss him without heat this time, letting him taste himself on his tongue and lips while reaching up and undoing the cuffs.

“Hey, you still with me?” he asked with more than a little concern once he tossed the cuffs across the room to gently ease Jared’s arms down to his sides before rubbing them to help work out any stiffness. “Jay?”

Jared thought he was because he could hear Jensen, felt his kiss and moaned at the taste of himself on the tongue that slipped into his mouth to play. He was just sexed out, exhausted, and longing for sleep. But since he heard the anxiety in Jensen’s voice as he also heard it was rougher than usual, or like it got whenever he swallowed, he managed to pry one eye open to see his lover looking down at him with honest concern.

“Hmm, love you, Jen. Sleepy now. Talk later?” Jared thought he got out before the weekend’s activities on top of the force of that climax took him under even as his sore arms were trying to reach out to pull Jensen into them. “Stay?”

“You know we always…” Jensen had started to say with an amused smile only to stop as he remembered that lately they had spent nights apart if he thought he was too on edge; a thing he was determined to change now and in the coming season. “Yeah, I’ll hold you, Jay. Just let me grab a rag and some clothes.”

Jared’s mumbled reply was something a sleepy child fighting a nap might utter but Jensen merely laughed as he retrieved a warm cloth from the bathroom to wipe them both down until a shower could be taken and then dug for sleep pants for himself and Jared.

Jensen pulled on his own but then had to remind himself that a sleepy, blissed out from sex Jared could be more than a little clingy, so it took him a couple attempts to get the soft pants up long legs. Only once he had this done, cleared the bed of the soiled covers-- which was another task that took some doing --did Jensen finally let himself be tugged into bed.

Settling down, he watched with a loving smile as Jared shifted until he was pressed against Jensen’s side with his head and hand both resting on the man’s still bare chest with a happy sigh; no sign of the tension that Jensen had felt in Jared the last few nights even before this game began. He was content with closing his own eyes to try to grab the sleep he did not catch the night before as he’d mostly lain awake until he was certain Jared wouldn’t suffer any more nightmares. He also figured he’d need to be alert for when Jared woke up fully and the time to talk about this actually came.

“I love you, Jared,” he whispered and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Jared’s head as it lay over his heart while his hand rested lightly on his chest, under the one that Jensen placed to cover it. “Sleep, Jay. You’ve earned it.”

**\----**

The smell of coffee and waffles woke a groggy Jared slowly from his first restful sleep in days. He stayed still to let his brain reconnect and recalled his weekend before slowly starting to move, only to feel a gentle hand touch his chest.

“Hey, I was wondering if you were waking up before lunch.” Jensen’s voice soft and amused, but the concern was also evident now that Jared was awake more and able to focus. “It’s also not every day I drag my ass out of bed to make you your favorite kind of waffles as well as bacon, eggs, and toast… and carry it up to you so you’d better not tell me you’re not hungry.”

The rumbling in his stomach at just the smell of food gave away how hungry Jared was, so he forced his eyes open to offer a slow smile as he was met with a soft, loving kiss that he decided was almost as good as the waffles he could smell before seeing the tray of food sitting on the dresser.

“Can I shower first before we eat?” he asked while snatching another kiss before Jensen could pull back to nod.

Jared’s body felt sore, stiff, but then he supposed he would considering the weekend he had. He longed to eat, to talk to Jensen, but first wanted a hot shower and a shave.

He was halfway through shaving while hearing Jensen moving around in their bedroom when it suddenly hit Jared that it was Monday; a day they should’ve been on set early to film.

“Why aren’t we on set filming or… since I can see we’re not, why aren’t our phones ringing off the hook or why isn’t someone pounding on the door to see why we’re not on set?” he demanded after grabbing the pair of jeans that had been held out as Jensen leaned in the bathroom door to watch him shave in only a towel. “This is Monday, right? I mean, I know I spent two days of Hell with your character but… I didn’t miss a day or… umm, Jensen?”

Jensen waited until the towel was off and Jared was distracted trying to unbutton all the tiny buttons on the pair of annoying button fly jeans Jensen had intentionally chosen after buttoning the little hooks, to back his boyfriend back against the sink, bracketing him in to kiss his freshly shaved jaw and down his throat.

“Yes, this is Monday. I promise to talk with you and make it up to you about that weekend of Hell and no one’s calling, or pounding on the door for the same reason we’re not on set,” he began slowly as he moved his lips down over the marks he’d noticed the night before that Jared had gained over the weekend and did actually feel guilty as he also took in some bruises and a couple other marks he hadn’t realized he’d left him with.

“Uhh, you couldn’t tell them the truth-- that I’d be a sexed out zombie from playing wicked, kinky, sex games with Dean Winchester all weekend so… umm… What did you tell them?” Jared asked, letting the jeans drop in favor of putting his hands on Jensen’s narrow waist when he stepped closer to let their mouths play. Jensen responded by slipping his leg between Jared’s to just lightly start to tease his cock. “Jen, if you keep this up breakfast will be cold and we’ll be in the shower,” he warned but only saw a wicked smile.

“I can heat it up but I think I said I owed you for being so good for me this weekend, so maybe shower sex could be an option since we’re not due on set until tomorrow.” Jensen teased his teeth over Jared’s jaw until he was shaking and his cock showed definite signs of interest. “I told those guys you filming that scene while wet was going to make you sick and wouldn’t you know it, you came down with a cough on Friday and you’re just getting fully over it today! So Jim agreed you should stay in bed and rest.”

Jared had just decided food was no longer as important as Jensen and a shower, so he laughed at that lie and let his boyfriend move them into the shower for sex that didn’t turn out as fast as Jared expected.

By the time they were both done making one another come multiple times, breakfast was cold but Jared refused to let Jensen heat it up; they ate everything cold while sitting on their bed. Jared noticed Jensen was calmer, more relaxed than he’d been in months, so he guessed maybe the weekend had been worth it even if he still didn’t know why it had happened.

“Jen, can I ask you something?” he asked later that afternoon once they moved from the bedroom to the living room sofa where a day off should’ve meant vegging out playing video games. They actually watched movies they’d each been in, just to laugh at the difference between now and then, though Jared still found it amusing to watch Jensen’s jaw twitch during House of Wax.

“Yeah, you can.” Jensen had known it would come sooner or later as he sat with Jared’s head in his lap, fingers carding back through his hair as they watched Jared’s pick this time— which of course was Jensen in Ten Inch Hero.

“Were you in control the whole time and if so… why did that happen?” Jared looked up to see Jensen was watching him closely. “He… you… whoever, said it wasn’t because you weren’t happy with what we do but…” a finger touched his lips to stop him.

“When I said I wasn’t disappointed in anything that we do or you didn’t do anything wrong, I meant that, Jay.” Jensen had no clue Jared might have been worrying about that until that moment and he’d come so close to calling his game off right then. “You were pulling back from me and your nightmares were getting worse but you weren’t telling me what they were about so… I thought, I hoped, maybe you’d open up if pushed by someone that wasn’t me,” he shrugged as he realized how stupid that sounded now, even to him. “I mainly wanted to give you a weekend of sex without worrying about having to be in control, or you worrying about me losing it on you like… I have a couple times this season.

“I planned to make love with you but… then decided that even though I was Dean, even though I was still me playing a little too much, that I didn’t like the thought of someone not me touching you so… I changed my own rules,” he touched the scratches on Jared’s stomach where the finger claws had dug in too much with a frown. “I’m sorry if I scared or worried you, or if I hurt you. I told you how to scene out, Jay. When I whispered in your ear that one time, I told you if you ever wanted to stop to use the emergency release on the cuffs or snap your fingers three times and I would’ve stopped. Why the hell didn’t you when I cut you enough that you bled?”

Jared had known he could stop what was happening. He knew or suspected he wasn’t in danger, but he also had known Jensen wouldn’t have gone to all that trouble without a reason, so he’d let it play. “I… I guess we were both worried about each other holding stuff back,” he murmured as he sat up but stayed next to Jensen on the sofa, their fingers touching. “I thought maybe with all the stress of everything that you needed to let off some steam but… then you didn’t actually fuck me like I thought you-- _he_ –would, so by the end I was so damn confused and then frustrated that I… kind of… I just don’t like how being so dark makes _you_. If that makes sense.”

“Yeah, it does.” Jensen knew it did because they’d had the same problem during the Purgatory arc but not quite to this degree. “I didn’t realize I hadn’t explained why when I pulled back or would sleep in another room that you might have thought it was something other than me being worried about hurting you if we had sex during those times or if I woke up too sharply,” he looked over to offer a smile and ran the back of his knuckles over Jared’s jaw. “We’re a little too much like our characters at times it seems, but I swear that no matter how the next season goes, Dean stays on set. I won’t bring that into our home again… unless you want him to visit sometime?”

Jared’s cheeks blushed a little at that. “If it’s the Dean I like, the one Sam likes, or isn’t the hardass bastard I had this weekend, then I guess he could visit now and then,” he admitted with a smile, turning more so he could kiss Jensen slowly. “I always have had kind of a crush on him.”

“Really?” Jensen’s eyes lightened as he shifted and Jared’s back hit the sofa with a laugh. “Well, maybe over the summer we might have to see about that. We might even borrow the Impala when Russ and Jim’s backs are turned and see if all those writers online who like to write us having sex in the backseat know anything.”

Jared’s eyes went wide at the suggestion and then the images it gave him. “Or… a really long lunch?” he suggested with his dimples showing as Jensen laughed and then slowly stretched out so he was laying on top.

“Fine, but if we get caught then you’re making up the lie to that one.” Jensen decided he would see just who he had to bribe to get alone time with the car and Jared because he loved seeing Jared smile like he was right then as he bounced various plots and ideas for Impala sex. “You have read too many of those stories, dude.”

“And you haven’t or did you come up with all that stuff you were saying by yourself?” Jared moaned softly as Jensen’s fingers slipped under his t-shirt to tease over his chest.

“Umm, actually… yeah, most of that I did actually think up myself with some help from your girl-crazy buddy, who thankfully had no idea I was asking him about various sex toys or positions because I wanted to make crazy love with you all over our house.” Jensen smirked and wondered when he’d let that slip to Chad Michael Murray.

Jared had been relaxing under the touch when his eyes snapped open to stare at Jensen. “You asked Chad about… oh my God…” He knew that he did not want to be around when his friend finally did put two and two together to figure that one out. “That was payback for the faces and noises he makes when he visits and thinks about us making out, right?”

“Yeah, basically,” Jensen admitted while deciding to see about coaxing Jared to making out on the sofa when the phone suddenly started to ring and he groaned. “If that’s anyone from the set, you better cough a lung up or… shit! This might be worse,” he muttered after he’d retrieved the house phone and came back to sit on the sofa, pulling Jared up.

“Hi, Mrs. Padalecki,” he greeted in what he thought was a normal voice and not a guilty teenage one after being caught making out on the sofa. “What can I… oh… you… how did you… oh, really? Mark was chatting with your daughter online after buying some books for his son’s school and mentioned Jared was sick.” Jensen’s jaw was clenching as he was now plotting serious payback even as he latched onto Jared before he could retreat. “No, just a cold. Uhh… yeah, he’s… right here.”

Jared’s eyes bugged out as the phone was thrust out to him while Jensen sat back muttering about the King of Hell burning for this one. “Hi, Momma,” he decided to just go for pure guilty Texas son tone and settled back to let his mother lecture them both on lying. Although he knew he could pull off a fake cold to their bosses, he couldn’t to either of their Mothers; when Donna Ackles took the phone, sharply lecturing a cringing Jensen for his behavior, he guessed there might be people scarier than Dean as a demon and who took control issues to a whole another level.

**The End**


End file.
